Frostbitten
by sorrowful evening
Summary: Lilysnow thought she was a normal ShadowClan warrior. When she is abducted by rogues one night, she finds herself tangled in a spiderweb of lies. The chill of leafbare will freeze every cat's bones, and when it thaws there will be nothing left.
1. Chapter 1

A biting cold wind made the cream tabby tremble as she walked under the shadow of the trees. An owl moaned in the distance, and eerie shrieks pierced the air. Lilysnow sighed. _Another cat dead._

Leafbare was a miserable season. You could only stand by and watch as the snow took over your once warm, welcoming home. Then they suffocated the residents of the land and slaughtered them with icy claws. Lilysnow was lucky. She survived four leafbares at the lake, and hopefully this was the fifth.

"Lilysnow."

Lilysnow turned at the familiar voice, staring into monotonous gray eyes. "Sharpstar," the cream tabby greeted, dipping her head to the dark-furred tom. "Why are you out so late? You're needed in camp. Your sister needs you."

Lilysnow shuddered, flattening her ears back. "What happened to Finchsong?" she whispered. Sharpstar bowed his head, turning away. "Come see for yourself."

Lilysnow's breath came out in thick, silvery-white clouds as she dashed past Sharpstar. Her cream paws sank into the deep snow, and puffs of white flew into the air. _I'm coming, Little Finch. Wait for me, sis._

"Finchsong!" Lilysnow screeched. Her lungs seemed to explode, and her throat burned. Snow spiraled around her and the wind howled like a dog. Every step she took towards camp seemed like three foxlengths back. _So close to you, Finchsong. Please, wait for me!_

Time seemed to slow down as Lilysnow hurried through the blinding blizzard. She had no moon to guide her, and Silverpelt did not cast a glorious spotlight on the frozen ground. "Finchsong!" Lilysnow's voice was strained now. Her ears were blocked by snow and she almost didn't hear voices in the distance.

Lilysnow skidded on the ground, collapsing in the deep snow. "Finchsong," she moaned. "Please. Wait for me. I'm coming to you, Maplekit and Darkkit. Just wait for me."

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the trees, loud as the howling wind. "Well, look who's fallen into our trap!" the voice hissed mockingly. A gray tom appeared from the snowy pines, Sharpstar at his side. Lilysnow gasped as the two toms unsheathed their claws and inched towards her. "So sorry, Lilysnow," Sharpstar cackled, raising his large paw. Pain shot through her body and darkness filled her vision.

**I'm so sorry it's so short ;-; I had a bunch more but it disappeared. I can't recover it, so I will type more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, I tried my best to remember what I wrote before. I've rewritten it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Foxbracken: Well? X3 I did as you said and continued.**

**Blazzer12: Can I get some better feedback other than "It's a good story"? What did you really think of it?**

**Thunderous Intentions: Maybe.**

**Frostbliss: I have a habit for knocking people off cliffs.**

**Now, on with the story~**

Lilysnow awoke to the sound of hushed voices and the sobs of kits. Huddled in the dirt behind her was a silver tabby she-cat, tail wrapped around five kits. "Mama, what are they going to do to us?" a brown tabby tomkit whispered.

"I don't know Lynxkit. Maybe they'll let us go if we stay quiet and do as they say," the silver tabby murmured, trembling like a newborn. Lilysnow got to her paws, wincing at the pain that shot down her spine. "What's going on?"

The sound of her own voice made her wince. It was broken and wavering. It made fear glow in the eyes of the kits, and the silver tabby eyed her suspiciously. "Stay _back_, ShadowClan. Don't touch any of these kits."

The sullen, hostile voice suddenly sounded familiar. "Splashfeather? Of RiverClan?" Lilysnow meowed, tilting her head. Splashfeather curled her tail tighter around the kits as she realized who this cat was. "Lilysnow. Daughter of the _tyrant_ Sharpstar," the silver tabby hissed.

A nasty remark crawled up Lilysnow's throat, but she swallowed it as if it were prey. "Why are you here? Why am I here?" she forced out. Splashfeather's gaze suddenly softened. "You mean that even as his _kit_, you _don't know_ Sharpstar's plans?" she whimpered. Lynxkit struggled free from Splashfeather's hold and hopped over to Lilysnow. Immediately the cream tabby noticed Lynxkit's twisted leg and his look of agony.

"What happened?" Lilysnow croaked. "He tried to run from the rogues. He slipped on the ice and hurt his poor little leg. If it isn't healed now, it probably never will," Splashfeather moaned, burying her head under her paws. Lynxkit looked up at Lilysnow mournfully. "You'll help us escape, right?"

Lilysnow was about to respond when she heard footsteps. Lynxkit's eyes widened and he limped back over to Splashfeather's side. Lilysnow's head whipped around, and she was barreled over by a black-and-white blur. The she-cat on top of her looked frazzled and rather embarrassed. "Sorry," she murmured, stepping off of Lilysnow.

Two of the kits dashed to the she-cat's side. "Mama!" they cried. Splashfeather stood up, and her three kits hovered behind her with frightened expressions. "Cosmos, what did you find out about the rogues?" she asked.

Cosmos took a deep breath before speaking. "Their leader is a small tan she-cat named Heather. The second-in-command is a bulky gray tom. Haven't learned his name yet."

_Sharpstar,_ Lilysnow thought angrily. "The four cats closest to Heather are Kestrel, Hawk, Tear, and Katie," Cosmos continued. "The rest are just the workers. Nine cats have died only today. It seems they have no knowledge, or perhaps no interest in healing. They fight a lot to test their strength."

"Did you find out what they plan to do with us?" Splashfeather asked. Cosmos shook her head. "I was caught eavesdropping so I had to come back. Those cats are faster than you think," she murmured. Her blue eyes flickered to her kits. "How are Lisianthus and Stephanitos doing today? How are my little daughters blooming like the flowers they are going to be?"

"They have been waiting _all day_ for you to return. They didn't want to play with Lynxkit, Scarletkit and Ivorykit because they were waiting for you," Splashfeather reported. Lisianthus stared up at her mother with big green eyes, and for a moment Lilysnow thought of Maplekit. She suddenly remembered what she was doing before she was abducted.

"Finchsong," Lilysnow whimpered, flattening her ears back. Splashfeather tilted her head. "Pardon, Lilysnow?" she asked. Lilysnow squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. "Finchsong... my poor, poor sister. And her innocent kits, never to see me again."

There was the sound of pawsteps, and a familiar scent rushed uup her nose. It was a scent she never wanted to get a whiff of again. As the gray tom pushed his way into the den, Lilysnow raced up to him and slammed her paws into his chest. Sharpstar stumbled back with a grunt, and Lilysnow's claws flashed across his cheek.

Cosmos and Splashfeather stood behind her, eyes wide with surprise. "_Why_ did you do it, Sharpstar?" Lilysnow screeched, knocking Sharpstar down and placing a paw on his neck. "And to your own _daughter!_"

Sharpstar kicked and thrashed wildly, but Lilysnow only put more pressure on his neck. "Start talking!" the cream tabby screeched. "For one thing, you're _not_ my daughter, Lilysnow. Finchsong isn't my daughter either. I thought Softfeather told you that!" Sharpstar growled.

"What? You expect Softfeather to come down from StarClan and tell me that? _No!_ I have to find out when you are losing your third life!" Lilysnow screamed. "Am I only a replacement? Were Finchsong, Brownpaw and I only your little pawns? You take us from WindClan to replace your mousebrained, weak son and expect us to suddenly become your little dirty workers? What was that runt's name anyway? _Puddlekit_?"

Sharpstar growled, and his eyes became clouded with fury. He knocked Lilysnow off of him, dragging his claws across her nose. Blood rushed into her mouth. Blood was all she could taste and smell. Lilysnow coughed, spitting up drops of blood. Sharpstar threw a scrawny rabbit into the dingy den. "Eat your food. We can't have you dying. You are somewhat useful to us," he hissed, stalking out.

"Somewhat _useful?_ He talks about us like we're the snow under his bloodstained paws," Splashfeather hissed, curling her claws into the dirt. The kits rushed forward and took large bites out of the prey. It was like they never had food in their life. Lilysnow could hear her belly rumbling, and the other two queens were eying the prey hungrily. The kits had to eat though. If anyone was going to die, it would be her. Scarletkit, Ivorykit, Lynxkit, Stephanotis and Liasanthus needed to survive. They didn't know the glory of life. They only knew darkness and dirt.

Lilysnow would die for any kit. She would die for Maplekit and Darkkit. She would die for Finchsong. The sound of hushed voices soon lulled her into a dreamless sleep, just as they roused her from nightmares.

_**-linebreak-**_

Lilysnow woke up again to feel a paw prodding her. Cosmos stood over her, a solemn look on her face. "What's going-" Lilysnow began, but Cosmos cut her off with a hiss. "Hush. I hear Hawk talking with Sharpstar in the clearing. There might be some information we can use."

Lilysnow rolled to her paws, looking back to Splashfeather. She was asleep, the five kits curled up in little balls at her stomach. Lilysnow turned back to Cosmos. "Alright. What did you hear so far?"

Cosmos motioned with her tail for Lilysnow to follow. "Keep quiet. The guard is a light sleeper, and he has long claws," she murmured. Lilysnow nodded to show she understood, taking light steps across the floor as if she were hunting a frog. Soon, they stood at the entrance of the den. The guard was dozing at their paws, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Cosmos cautiously stepped over him, crouching beside a boulder. Lilysnow did the same.

Sharpstar was in the clearing, talking with a black tom that was probably Hawk. "So you're _sure_ you have the right cats?" Sharpstar grumbled. Hawk nodded, hissing with delight. "So you continue to doubt me? I rid your Clan of that _weakling_ Tawnystar. You got the position you wanted. Now, I found the cats that are _guaranteed_ to bring us straight to the cats of the prophecy."

"How is that she-cat who calls herself my daughter supposed to lead us to the chosen one? How are a RiverClan queen and her kits supposed to help us? How are loners going to help us?" Sharpstar hissed. "Heather has sent spies a couple of times. One of the chosen ones is the sister of the cream tabby," Hawk growled.

Lilysnow's heart nearly stopped. _They're after Finchsong!_ she realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood rushed in Lilysnow's ears and her vision was blurred as she ran up to Hawk. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" she screeched, wrapping her paws around Hawk's neck. Every time he struggled, she tightened her grip and sank her claws in deeper.

Yowls echoed in Lilysnow's ears, and she was aware of the fact that someone was trying to pull her off of Hawk. However, she only sank her claws deeper into Hawk's throat and listened to him gurgle and gasp. Finally, his legs gave way, and Lilysnow felt him go limp.

Before Lilysnow could yowl her victory, Sharpstar grabbed her scruff and dragged her away. She had no time to break away, for she was already tumbling back down into the dirt hole. Lilysnow heard Sharpstar scolding the guard for falling asleep. There was a yowl, and then silence. The scent of blood tainted the air, and Lilysnow lowered her head.

She heard someone clearing their throat, and Lilysnow saw Splashfeather standing over her. "You just did a crazy thing. You killed one of the strongest rogues. They're bound to want to kill you now," the silver queen mewed, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to StarClan until I know Finchsong is safe," Lilysnow growled. "We have to get out."

"How would we escape? You saw what happened just now. The place is too heavily guarded and too dangerous to make such a quick getaway," Cosmos pointed out. Splashfeather nodded. "And the kits are so frail. What if they don't survive the journey? What if I die?"

"No cat is dying on my watch. I've just broken the warrior code, but here in the middle of nowhere the code doesn't hold us. We have to fight to the death to get home. Fight like BloodClan."

Cosmos flinched at the mention of BloodClan, as if that word provoked deadly memories. "I know I will die. When I die getting out of here, take my daughters. They should learn the ways of the Clans."

Lilysnow fiercely shook her head. "You will not die, Cosmos. Everyone will live. I'll think of a plan tonight. Just go to sleep," she ordered.

Splashfeather nodded, curling up beside her kits. Cosmos did the same, purring to lull her fearful kits to sleep. Lilysnow lay down on the dirt ground, staring up at where the sky should have been, or at least a stone ceiling embedded with jewels. "I will be back soon, Finchsong. Don't worry."

-linebreak-

Lilysnow awoke to the smell of fish. It wasn't the nicest smell, but how could she resist when her stomach was hollow? A silver minnow lay before her, and it flashed gold when she moved it. Lilysnow sank her teeth in, chewing the meat slowly. What if this was her last meal before the rogues killed her? What if she couldn't save Finchsong?

Scarletkit and Ivorykit sat behind her, sharing a huge rabbit. Lynxkit sat in the corner, his twisted leg splayed out awkwardly behind him. Stephanitos was rolling around in the dirt, and Splashfeather was watching. Lilysnow counted the cats in the den again. Two were missing; Cosmos and Lisianthus.

A shriek came from above, and Cosmos stumbled into the den. Her paw was twisted and her leg scratched. In her jaws was a limp black form. "Why?" Cosmos screeched. "Why my poor, sweet Lisianthus?"

Cosmos set Lisianthus' still body on the ground, and Lilysnow saw the deep gash in the kit's neck. Lilysnow shuddered, wondering if Maplekit or Darkkit would suffer a similar fate. Suddenly, Lilysnow went numb. Fire blazed in her eyes, but ice coursed through her veins. Blood rushed in her ears, and she breathed heavily.

"No one else is dying. We are leaving today. We may have to fight our way out, but it's the only way we're going to get home and expose Sharpstar's true colors," Lilysnow hissed. "I am out for rogue blood now. I'm getting revenge for all our pain."

Lilysnow turned to the entrance and stalked up to the guard. "Excuse me," she said in a sickeningly polite voice. The guard turned, grunting, "What?"

Lilysnow smiled before letting the malicious glimmer appear in her eye. She grabbed the guard by the scruff and tossed him down into the hole. Lilysnow smiled as she heard his panicked shrieks and Splashfeather's battle cry. After a moment of silence, Cosmos called up, "He's dead."

Lilysnow motioned for the kits to come up, who cautiously neared the entrance. "On the count of three, kits, you and Splashfeather will all run. Try to hide in the bushes. If someone gets caught, don't come back. Cosmos and I will handle the rogues. Now, ready?"

Ivorykit looked excited, Scarletkit anxious, and Lynxkit frightened. Stephanitos was in a crouch, preparing to lunge. "Three, two-"

Lilysnow suddenly realized she was sending kits to their doom. But there was no turning back now. "-one!" she mewed, and the kits took off. Splashfeather was struggling to keep up, and the rogues noticed them running. Sharpstar was charging towards the escapees, but Cosmos intercepted him and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

Lilysnow noticed a tortoiseshell rogue charging towards her, and slashed her claws across the she-cat's eyes. The tortoiseshell roared, bringing her claws down on Lilysnow's side. Lilysnow howled in pain, sinking her teeth into the tortoiseshell's leg and shaking it. A paw hit Lilysnow's head, and she saw a tan she-cat standing over her. "Aren't you a troublemaker? The one who killed Hawk, aren't you?"

Lilysnow suddenly realized who this was. "Heather," she hissed. Heather purred maniacally, licking a paw and dragging it over her ear. "I suppose I'm popular around these parts. Now, let me warn you, ShadowClan. We're willing to kill at any time. So don't cross us unless you wish to die," she meowed. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lilysnow growled, struggling to break free. "I'd flay you if I could! What do you want with my sister?"

"Your sister is one of the cats we're trying to get rid of. There is a prophecy that surrounds four cats of the Clans. They're destined to save their loved ones," Heather hissed. "If they can't save the Clans, we can take over. We can turn them on each other. They'd destroy each other to the point where we could parade around wearing their thick pelts."

"You are deranged, Heather. Take the three other cats if you want, but leave Finchsong alone!" Lilysnow snapped. Heather smirked. "Finchsong, huh? Nice name. Too bad I have to take her life," she sneered.

Heather turned to the crowd. "Someone seize these two! Go track down the silver one and the kits, Sharp," she ordered. Sharpstar nodded to Heather, running in the direction where Splashfeather disappeared. A white tom padded up to Lilysnow and dragged her to the dirt hole which reeked of death. "Where is Karl? He was guarding!" the white tom snarled.

Heather was dragging Cosmos, and she snarled. "Who cares? Just put the prisoners back in their hole and assign a new guard! Actually, make that two!" she hissed. The white tom dipped his head and pushed Lilysnow into the hole. Cosmos came tumbling in after her, covered in even more battle scars than before. "I- hope- Splash- fea- ther- is- o- kay," Cosmos wheezed, coughing between each syllable.

"Don't worry. We'll escape tomorrow," Lilysnow murmured. Cosmos frowned, slowly closing her eyes. Her breathing shallowed, and finally stopped.

**Author's Note: Three deaths and Splashfeather escaped with the kits. They're still after Finchsong and we meet the leader of the rogues, Heather. Who else loves her dacnomania?**

Fun Fact: Hawkstar from Deep Shadow would be Hawkkit at the time of Frostbitten. And no, Hawk is not Hawkstar.


End file.
